Life Studies
by SRV42
Summary: Hermione travels to America for graduate study. When she returns, 3 years later, what exactly has changed? FW/HG, although it will take a little time to get there.
1. Away from Home

Life Studies, By Shopgirl42

Chapter 1- Away from Home

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, tears filling her eyes. 

"It's only for three years; we can keep in touch that long," she said, her voice wavering. Snuffling silently, her best friends nodded. Feeling like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz, she turned first to Harry. "You're going to be a brilliant Auror someday, Harry. Even if you do have to study and take secret tests and go into training. You're the boy who lived, and no one can ever take that away from you." Grinning through his tears, Harry nodded again, and embraced his friend. Turning away then, Hermione faced Ron. "I… I mean I can't… I want to say…." Fumbling over her words, she looked into his eyes.

"I know, Hermione, I know," he said, and hugged her tightly. 

"Why does this feel like the end, the end of our adventures?" Harry stated, frustrated with the situation. "We'll all be together again, I'm sure of it." The three smiled, and tried to laugh off their sadness. 

"Miss Granger, it's time," called a soft voice from the platform. 

"All right," Hermione answered, turning one last time toward her friends. "Owl as much as you can, you two, I know it will be difficult, but I want to know what goes on around here." Her friends nodded. She held her bag a little tighter, and took a brave step toward the train. 

"We won't forget," Ron called, as she boarded. Hermione smiled. Was this the end, or just the beginning?

*-*-*

Two familiar faces greeted Hermione as she found a seat on the train. Ron's older brothers, the identical twins Fred and George, were waiting to accompany her for part of her journey. 

"There's the little vagrant," one of them- Fred, she thought- commented, as she took a seat across from them. As always, the two were grinning from ear to ear. Hermione couldn't help but grin back.

"This is my first time traveling so far," she answered, fingering a small, full color brochure. Gently taking it from her hand, a twin (George?) looked at the paper, filled with pictures of smiling students and large buildings.

"Graduate school in America. Why not stay right here at home, keep our brother and Harry company?" they asked, in a way that could be construed as teasing. 

"Because this school in Washington has offered me a full scholarship if I do graduate studies there. My parents were thrilled! And besides, Harry will have a full time job training and studying to be an Auror, and Ron is working in the Strategy department at the Ministry of Magic. They won't have the time to have great adventures with me." The twins nodded, and Fred grinned.

"I think our lil bro equates the Ministry's strategy against Vold- You Know Who with a well played game of wizard's chess. He's become brilliant at it." Hermione smiled, thinking of Ron's determination when it came to a challenge. "As for us," Fred continued, "we will see you get on the Ferry alright, and then it's off to London for our business permit." The twins grinned at each other, and then at Hermione. They had been planning this joke shop since at least their fourth year at Hogwarts.

The hour train ride flew by as the twins entertained Hermione. She was reluctant to leave her friends when she arrived at the entrance to the Ferry that would whisk her away to a new country and the next chapter of her life. America seemed so far away.

"Well kid, knock 'em dead," George told her, wrapping her in a huge hug. Fred hugged her next. "Yeah, show 'em how smart we make 'em over here." Grinning, with mixed emotions, Hermione waved to the Weasley twins, and boarded the Ferry.

*-*-*

New York was tall, she decided, as she arrived in New York Harbor. The ship that had carried her from England was now arriving in port, and skyscrapers did just what they were supposed to; reached up as high as they could, toward the sky. Hermione took a breath. If this wasn't magic, she didn't know what was.

After a long process that involved showing her passport to everyone three times, and being searched for illegal weapons and substances, she was allowed to continue on her journey. Swallowing a lump of fear that had become lodged in her throat, she looked for a small banner that would announce the customs booth that she was required to find. Finally she saw it, a small street vendor to the right of the customs office, with a banner proclaiming the sale of "Ice Cold Bagels." The line in front of the cart was conveniently nonexistent, and Hermione lugged her one small bag with her toward the cart. Luckily, her luggage would be arriving at American University later on, so she didn't currently have to worry about it.

"Um, I'd like to place an order," she said, to the vendor at the bagel cart.

"Would you like ketchup or mustard?" the vendor asked.

"I really fancy some relish, if you don't mind," Hermione answered, just as Dumbledore had instructed her to do.

"Right away, miss," the vendor replied. He handed her a piece of parchment, and beckoned to the back of the cart, behind a red and white striped umbrella. Stepping around the cart, and watching to make sure that no one on the sidewalks around her was paying attention, she slipped behind the umbrella, and in so doing walked right into the bustling room of a building. A banner that read 'American Wizarding Customs' was strung across the ceiling, and the familiar atmosphere of flying owls and paper airplane memos greeted her eyes. Feeling better about the journey, she walked toward a desk labeled 'Immigration.' Another five passport views later, she had been signed in and directed toward a bus that was leaving for American University. Still gripping the handle of her bag as if her life depended on it, Hermione boarded the bus and waited to arrive at her new, albeit temporary home.

*-*-*

American University was nothing like Hogwarts. Although it was a baby in terms of age compared with the ancient wizarding school, the American students seemed to think that it was very historical. Hermione reported in to the admissions office, and was then directed to an orientation for new students, that was happening in the student union. By following a large stream of students, she finally found the right place, a huge room decorated with 'Welcome Home Students' banners plastering every spare inch. 

An hour later, Hermione had been welcomed by the Dean of the University, and then shuffled off to find a room assignment. She headed toward the dorm building, but was stopped by a tall woman with long hair pulled into a bun, who put a hand on her shoulder. 

"This way, dear," she said, directing Hermione toward a corridor in the back of the room. Several other students were also pulled from the crowd, and they all waited for further direction from the professor. She finally rounded up everyone she wanted to, and then led them all through the corridor and down a flight of stairs. Eventually they entered a small room in what looked to be the basement of the building. The tall woman closed and locked the door behind them.

"Now," she said, "we can talk openly without the chance of any muggles overhearing." Hermione grinned. So these were all witches and wizards! A wave of murmurs passed over the group. "You are attending the graduate school here at American University," the woman stated. "From this point on, all magic will be strictly forbidden. You are here to learn, and magic only encourages laziness." The woman spoke in a sharp tone, looking around at the students with an equally sharp gaze. "That being said, we hope you will enjoy your time at American, and feel free to ask any of our staff for assistance at any time. I'd like to introduce you to the wizards here at AU. I," she continued, bringing a hand to her chest, "am Professor Kaler. I am the head of the graduate program and new wizard admissions." A man with dark but graying hair was now visible behind a podium in front of the room. "This is Professor Day, and this," she gestured to a woman now visible behind Professor Day, "is Professor Marsh." The two professors bowed to the group. 

"You will notice," Kaler continued, "that you've been placed in a dorm room on the 5th floor. You will all be staying on the same floor, and will therefore be rooming with other wizards. You are not, however, permitted to perform magic at any time." Several students whispered at this declaration. "I hope to see you all bright and early Monday morning," Professor Kaler ended, and everyone then was dismissed to find the dorm rooms. Hermione sighed. This was going to be a long 3 years. 


	2. New Friends?

Chapter 2- New Friends?

Life at the University was certainly different. Classes were about the same, but with less interaction. The professors were content to listen to themselves talk, while the students took notes. Questions were few and far between. The living conditions were also different. The dorms were tiny, with a shared bathroom on the floor. Hermione's roommate at AU was an average sized girl from the state of New Jersey. Her name was Alexandria, and she was the worst student that Hermione had ever encountered. She barely studied at all, went out every night, and returned to the dormitories very early in the morning, if at all. What made it more frustrating was that the girl managed to pull extremely high grades in every class. While Hermione was forced to spend the majority of her time in the library and with her nose in a book, Alexandria partied, and was exceptionally good at it. After attending classes and studying all day one Friday, Hermione wrote to Harry and Ron about her new experiences.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_Well, I've made it to the third week. We're not allowed to do magic at all, so it's made it difficult to keep up. I've been studying every day harder than ever, and I feel that my head is just barely staying above water. Classes are alright, my political science class is very interesting, I think the Ministry of Magic could learn something by studying this. (Remember that, Ron!)  My roommate, __Alexandria__, is a witch also, but she's a nightmare. Never studies, parties all the time, Gets amazing marks. It makes the work I'm doing a joke. I wish I could visit home, I miss you both! _

_Harry, how's the Auror training going? You'll be amazing at it, of course. _

_Miss you all,_

_Say hi to everyone for me._

_Love, Hermione_

A pang of loneliness hit her as she ended, and remembered how far away all the people she knew actually were. She folded the letter, stuffed it in an envelope, licked the back and placed a stamp on the front. She had, of course, been used to watching her parents use this strange custom for mail. She addressed the letter to the post office in Diagon Alley, where, she knew, it would then be owled out to her friends. After writing two more letters, to her parents and Professor McGonegall respectively, and addressing them in a similar manner, she grasped them and headed out the door to find a mailbox. 

On her way out, she ran into her roommate in the hallway.

"Hey Herm," Alexandria called. "Whatcha up to?" Hermione smiled. 

"Just posting some letters to my friends at home," she answered. Alex's eyes grew wide. 

"Oh, cool. Ya know, I should do that too, I haven't talked to my Jersey friends in a while… Oh, Herm, there's a wild party later at the Teek house, wanna go with us?" Normally, Hermione wouldn't even think twice about refusing to go out. She never had the time, with the studying she had to do. But this was a Friday night, and she had already started studying earlier, and she was feeling very lonely. 

"Why not?" she answered, grinning. Her roommate looked taken aback, and smiled back, eyes wider than ever. 

"Alright then. We're heading down at 9:00. I'll come back here and pick you up, and we'll walk over." Grinning, Hermione nodded. Alex gave a little wave and headed back to the room, as Hermione continued out to the mailbox. 

*-*-*

Three hours later, Hermione was dressed in jeans and a trendy muggle shirt, had a light coating of makeup on, and was ready to socialize. After all, she thought, at Hogwarts, I studied muggle relations. What better way to use that class practically than interacting with them in person? Alexandria entered the room in a flurry of energy, and hurried about, changing clothes and applying makeup and jewelry. Ten minutes later, the two locked the door behind them, and headed across campus.

Hermione didn't realize that 'Teek' was a nickname for the TKE house, a fraternity. Had she known, she still wouldn't have realized what to expect. The concept of a Greek system was foreign to her. The house where the party was located was one in a row of houses that looked identical. The only identifying feature on each house was the appropriate three symbols that designated each group. This particular house had students pouring out of the door. Most of the students had plastic cups filled to the brim. Hermione knew that the beverage was not likely to be as benign as butterbeer, and briefly contemplated going back to the dorm room and finishing her studies. But Alexandria was pulling her by the arm, and leading them both into the house.

The throng of people broke apart briefly to let them through. Hermione tried to keep a smile plastered on her face, and answered a few hellos with short, shy greetings of her own. Alex shoved a plastic cup into her hand, filled with something that looked like fruit punch. 

"Jungle Juice," she said, grinning. "Don't drink too much, or the toilet will be your new best friend." Restraining from wrinkling her nose, Hermione nodded at her roommate, and allowed herself to be led through the rooms of the house, finally standing near a group of students who looked older, as were she and Alex. Alex ran up to a boy, who had raven black hair and a shirt that read, 'Hottie.' 

"Good thing you warned us, Jonah, we had no idea," she called, yanking on the back of his shirt. 

"Alex," the boy smirked. "'Sup, girl?" Hermione lurked behind her roommate, watching them banter back and forth. When Jonah put his arm around Alex's waist and shoved her into the group's circle, she realized that this must be Alex's boyfriend. She smiled, watching a grin spread across Alex's face. 

"Who's your friend?" One of the girls asked, smiling at Hermione. 

"Oh, sorry, guys this is Hermione, my roommate. She's from England. Hermione, the gang. And this is my boyfriend, Jonah. He's a Teek." Hermione smiled at them.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Some of the group members stepped aside so that she could join them in the circle. She stood beside a girl with long brown hair and brilliant green eyes, and a boy with tousled blonde hair and a plain blue shirt. 

"Sweet accent," said another girl. 

"Thanks," Hermione said quietly.

"I'm Anna," the girl continued, "and this is John (the guy with the blue shirt), Celia (the girl next to me), and Matt." She motioned to a boy Hermione hadn't noticed before. He was standing on the outskirts of the group, wearing jeans and a simple shirt with a logo that said SAMWA on it. He wore a serious expression, but smiled briefly when Hermione was introduced. His eyes were bright blue, and his hair was a dark auburn. Hermione thought that she had never seen someone so gorgeous in her entire life.

As the talk in the group became more specific, Hermione found herself drawn nearer to Matt. She finally got a chance to start up a conversation with him.

"Um, what does SAMWA stand for?" she asked. 

"Students Against Migrant Worker Abuse," Matt replied. "There have been reports of foul conditions where migrant workers have been forced to work, and their pay has in some cases been withheld as a kind of blackmail. There's a small group of us here at AU that raises money for agencies to investigate and help these people." Hermione's eyes were shining even before he finished speaking. "Some people," Matt continued, "Even try arguing that the workers LIKE working in these conditions, and that they wouldn't know what to do with better conditions if they had them." With all the strength she had, Hermione tried to restrain herself from jumping up and down. 

"That's amazing!" she said. "How refreshing that a group of students would organize like that to really get something done. Where do you meet? When? Do you have more information?" Matt was starting to laugh quietly at her enthusiasm. 

"Well, there aren't very many of us," he answered, "So for now we're just meeting in the lounge of Tower A, floor 5. Hermione's eyes grew wide. 

"Floor 5? Then you mean…"

"Right," Matt said, then whispered, "no muggles allowed."


	3. Home at Last

Chapter 3- Home at Last

_Dear Ginny,_

_I thought I'd write to you this time, and let you relay this information to Harry and Ron and everyone. How are you? It's almost the end of my first year here at AU. What a year it has been! Shortly after my last letter, I went to a party, and met a guy. Yes, a guy! His name is Matt; he's the president of an organization here on campus that fights against the wicked treatment of migrant workers. I've joined, of course; the best part is that all the members are witches and wizards! Matt's the cutest of them all, though, of course. He really knows how to get the group involved in things. I've told him all about SPEW, and he was really excited about it. He's decided to start a chapter in the __U.S.__, as soon as graduate school is finished. Things are going so much better now; __Alexandria__ and I have become good friends, even though she still parties much, much more than I do. I'm still working hard to keep up my marks. Oh my goodness, Matt has just asked me to go out to a movie! I'll write more when things develop. Say hello to everyone for me; I miss you all!_

_Love, Hermione_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Auror training is harder than I ever imagined it would be! I'm struggling, but thanks to you I know how to work and study hard. Ginny received your last letter, and reported to all of us about how you are doing. We are all so glad that you found someone and a cause to keep you busy! It must be nice to have wizards and witches around once in a while. If you go through muggle overload, just let us know and we'll send Fred and George to rescue you. Ron would write but he's a bit jealous about this Matt fellow; he thinks that the Americans are stealing you away. I tried to tell him that there are only 2 years left and then you will be back here with us, but he won't believe me. Everyone here says hello, we all miss you! Write back soon. Oh, and don't let that Matt guy do anything to hurt you; if he does, Ron and I will be there to take care of things for you._

_Love, Harry_

*-*-*

Ron and Harry were together for the first time in 3 years. They had owled to one another during that time, of course, but work and studies had taken precedence, and they had never found the time to get together. On this bright May morning, they had seen each other and started talking, both at once, as if not a day had separated them. Ron had finally lost some of the mischievous look that had always been present in his eyes. Laugh lines lightly surrounded his eyes. Harry had also grown older; his very manner seeped his Auror training. His eyes were highly alert for anything out of the ordinary, and he seemed slightly distracted some of the time. His scar, the defining mark that had exalted and tortured him in his youth, was still present, and just as visible. Harry now scanned the railroad tracks, looking toward the horizon.   
"What time is she supposed to get here?" Ron asked, looking at his watch.

"Any time now," Harry stated, glancing toward the signs hung in the station. Ron paced nervously. A rustle and loud voices announced the arrival of Ron's family. Most of the Weasleys had turned up to greet the train; Ginny, a slender 23 year old with hair that was still flaming red; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, hands joined, subconsciously reprimanding Ron for his shirt not being tucked in; Percy, head held high and surveying the platform for any rules that might be being broken; and the twins, Fred and George, still identical, smirking and looking at each other over some shared joke that everyone else was oblivious to.

"Dear Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, patting Harry on the back affectionately. "It will be quite a shock to her to be home again after such a long time in the states." Mr. Weasley grinned. 

"Yes, but perhaps she will have brought back some artifacts… can you imagine what kind of gadgets those Americans have thought up?" he was nearly drooling at the prospect. Harry and Ron grinned at each other. Some things never changed. 

Finally, the train pulled into the station. The Weasleys and Harry stood as close to the moving train as they dared, trying to glimpse their friend in the windows. The train slowed and stopped, and the group watched as a number of people departed from the train. The trickle of people slowed and almost stopped, and then they saw her, long jacket wrapped around her, clutching the handle of a bag.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, rushing toward his friend. Hermione grinned, brushing a strand of hair from her face, and rushed to meet her friends. Ron enveloped her in a huge hug, and she giggled, breathless. Harry followed with a hug of his own, and then she was passed around to each family member. Hermione gasped when she saw Ginny, and how much older she looked. The twins gave her a hug together, and then Mrs. Weasley hugged her and almost wouldn't let go. Mr. Weasley gave her an awkward hug, and then Hermione grinned and placed an object into his hand. Looking at it with wide, open eyes, he asked, 

"Oh, and what does this do?" 

"It's a bottle opener," Hermione explained, smiling. She reached into her bag and brought out a glass bottle with the words 'Coca Cola' bannered across it. Taking the opener from Mr. Weasley, she placed it on the top of the bottle, and with a loud POP opened it. Mr. Weasley's eyes grew to the size of the bottle cap as he looked at the gadget in awe. Handing it back to him, Hermione turned to the others. "I've brought things for you all, but can we go to the burrow first? Nodding and chattering excitedly, the family hurried toward a beat up blue car, which had become famous years and years before. The car had been rebuilt after almost being totaled by Harry and Ron back at Hogwarts. The family piled into the car, and then, after driving behind a wall in the parking lot and disappearing from view of the muggles below, the car flew into the air and careened toward the Weasleys' home.

*-*-*

Hermione was dead tired. After a long day of traveling, she had been inundated with questions and chatter by her friends. Although she couldn't wait to hear what they'd been up to, and was overjoyed to see them all, she couldn't help being worn out. After arriving at the Burrow, she had distributed her gifts; t-shirts with the American University insignia for Ron and Harry; a glass plate with the same insignia for Mrs. Weasley who, after receiving it, enveloped Hermione in a hug that almost smothered her; CDs for the twins from a comedy show/club called the Improv Asylum; an AU book on How to Succeed in Business for Percy; and a small jewelry box with a flower and the word 'Virginia' on it for Ginny. 

"It's really from the state," Hermione explained, "but I thought it was just perfect." Smiling, Ginny nodded her approval of the gift.

After the gift distribution, Mrs. Weasley had brought out a vanilla cake with white frosting and red roses around it, bearing the words 'Welcome Home, Hermione.' Smiling, but with tears in her eyes, Hermione hugged each one of them in turn, making the guys blush and the women teary eyed. Two hours later, Hermione had been answering questions about her experiences at the university. Ginny alone was quiet and withdrawn; the others fired questions at her. Trying not to think about her last year at the university, Hermione smiled and answered what she could. Finally, Mrs. Weasley rescued her by saying that she must be tired, and that they could finish their questioning the next day. Relieved, Hermione headed upstairs to the room she occupied while staying at the Burrow. 

Hermione looked up at the ceiling of the cozy little room, and couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes. Just a year ago, she had been discussing her future with Matt, and planning the way she would change the world. Now, everything seemed to be up in the air, and it was difficult for her to find any clarity at all. The door to the room creaked open, and a small knock at the door preceded a redheaded girl, peeking in at her. 

"Ginny," Hermione said, wiping her eyes.

"Herm, I… I just wanted to see if you were okay. I know it's been a difficult year…" The girl entered the room and sat on the bed, pretending not to notice the tear streaks on her friend's cheeks. At Ginny's concern, Hermione just about broke down. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. 

"It… I… He said he…. Loved me…  but… other girl… lied to me…. Heartbroken, Ginny." Hermione let out a broken string of words, that Ginny could not comprehend. Enveloping her friend in a hug, Ginny tried to make sense of things. 

"Was it Matt? What happened?" Hermione nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Until my third year, he'd been wonderful," Hermione began. "Said he loved me… that I was the most devoted to others of anyone he'd ever met before. But then a girl transferred in, from North Carolina, and he started dating her without telling me. I found out from a friend… and… and…" She almost broke down again, but steadied her nerves when Ginny put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She's pregnant. He told me that he believed in waiting, until you were sure that you were in love, and were married… but this girl… Bethany… she's pregnant. He lied to me and to everyone who believed in the values that he presented." Ginny's eyes had grown wide. She hugged her friend, jaw dropped. 

"What a bastard!" she commented. Hermione nodded. "Well, he's not worth it," Ginny continued. "Anyone that sleazy doesn't deserve you." Smiling through her tears, Hermione's voice was soft and tired. 

"Thanks, Ginny." The younger girl smiled back. 

"Now try to get some rest… it has been a long year and day for you. We can talk more about it in the morning if you want, after you're rested." Smiling gratefully, Hermione snuggled under the covers, and closed her eyes, as Ginny closed the door and turned off the light behind her.


	4. Brotherly Love

Chapter 4- Brotherly Love

Fred and George almost attacked Ginny on her way down the hall. 

"Is she alright?" Fred asked. 

"Everything okay?" George questioned at the same time. Ginny smiled at her brothers. 

"She's okay for now," she answered, "although she's heartbroken. That Matt guy is a sleaze, just like we suspected. The twins' eyes grew dark with rage against the person who had hurt their friend. 

"Should we track him down?" George asked. 

"Yes, we can give him a taste of what it's like to mess with the wrong family," Fred agreed, pounding a fist into his hand. Ginny shook her head.

"No, you have to let Hermione deal with this in her own time," she said. "As much as we all want to hurt this guy, he was at some point special to Hermione, and she's going to have mixed feelings. All we can do is be there for her and hope that her heart heals in time." The twins knew that their younger sister was right, but didn't seem to want to let the issue drop so quickly.

"We should get to bed, George," Fred warned. "We have to open shop at 9 in the morning." 

"Oh, right," answered his brother. The two headed off toward their room, both grabbing headphones and CD players from a bookshelf, and taking their respective Improv CDs. Ginny watched her brothers retreat, half grinning, and then meandered toward her own room, wondering what the next few weeks would bring.

*-*-*

Fred Weasley had a problem. He stared out the window from his bed, frowning in thought. He was in love, and he was sure of it. Her bright eyes, her smile, her endearing devotion to her friends and studies; yes, Fred was in love with Hermione Granger. He had raided Ron's room while he was at work one week, finding all the letters Hermione had written to her friend. He savored each one, wishing that it had been HE that Hermione had been writing to. Ginny's letters had also been intercepted. His heart twisted painfully while he read about her devotion to Matt, and he had been vengeful if hopeful at the demise of the relationship. But his devotion to the girl remained a secret; no one, especially not his family, could know about his affection. 

Fred listened to the sounds of the improvisation show. How like her, really, to think of everyone else, and pick such appropriate gifts for them all. He glanced at the bed on the other side of the room, and saw his brother, eyes closed, listening to the CD as well. Fred sighed. How he wished he didn't have to keep his feelings a secret. His brother, as if sensing his frustration, turned over and removed his headphones. Fred took the cue and removed his own, as well. 

"Isn't she AMAZING?" George stated. Fred didn't have to ask whom he meant. 

"Sure, I guess." He turned toward the wall, and tried to seem disinterested.

"She is," George continued, "and I think I'm in love with her."

*-*-*  
_Dear Alex,  
Sorry for taking so long to post another letter. So much has happened since the last time I wrote to you! I think in my last letter I was telling you about applying to Hogwarts for the position of Charms professor, since Prof. Flitwick had been mysteriously missing for two months, and there had been another three months before the end of term. Since then, I was accepted for the position, which I filled immediately. We finished the term without incident, luckily. I find I really enjoy teaching, and have applied for full time employment at Hogwarts.   
Now that summer has arrived, I've been paying Mr. and Mrs. Weasley room and board, and staying with them. My parents of course wanted me to stay with them, but I've been tutoring students during the summer, and I cannot continue that job at home. It's too dangerous, teaching young wizards and witches in a muggle community. Ron and Harry have found a townhouse and are living close to London; Ron is still working for the Ministry of Magic, and Harry is called away all the time on missions that he can't tell us about. Fred and George are busy with their joke shop, and are living in a small house outside of Diagon Alley, where the store is located. Mrs. Weasley has decided that every Friday night, we should try to all get together for dinner, and that has been working so far. It's wonderful to see everyone once a week. Especially. . .  
Well, Alex, I must admit, I have a bit of a crush. It's probably nothing; one of those things that happen when you are around someone for a long period of time, and know them extremely well. . . the Weasley twins are so popular now. They are both gorgeous, of course, and so there are always college girls in their shop, flirting and asking them stupid questions . . . and perhaps because they've been like older brothers to me, I can't help being jealous of the attention they give these empty headed twits. But I can't help also looking at them, one of them in particular, as more than just an older brother. Sometimes his eyes look so honest, so filled with emotion that I wonder. . . ah well, I'm just venting really, I don't expect anything to really happen.   
I miss you all terribly; I wish that I could visit __America__ and you all again before the summer ends. The wizard I am tutoring now, little Charlie Lupin, will be finished by the end of the week, and then it will be a month and a half of loneliness before the term begins again. (Provided Hogwarts hires me back, of course!) How's the rest of the gang doing? How is the job hunt going? Is Jonah still behaving himself?  
Keep in touch!  
Love, Hermione_

*-*-*  
_Dear Hermione,  
Hey, girl! 'Sup?  
It's so GREAT that you got a job! Hogwarts is lucky to have a smarty like you. I'm still looking, of course; I might accept an internship at this design firm in __New York__; it doesn't pay much, but it would be a foot in the door.   
You are in love with a hot guy who has a twin; what are you waiting for, bring them both over here! There's not a lot going on out here, but we'd all LOVE to see ya and party with you some again. And, of course, you can give me the twin that you don't want. Yep, Jonah is out of the picture; it seems that he is more interested in getting smashed and smoking up every night than he is in me. So I dumped him. And the solution is that you can visit and bring your hot twin friends over here. I won't take no for an answer; you have the time, Herm! Just let me know when you want to come over here, and I'll arrange things.   
Oh, I ran into that sleazy ass Matt the other day. What a creep; he was making out with some chick on the metro. He saw me though, so I had to say hello; I told him that you had found an incredible guy who treated you so well that you wondered why you had ever dated him. He was definitely aggravated; mission accomplished. So let's make that story a reality, girl; bring those twins so we can set you up. Oh, and which one is it that you have a crush on? Will I know the difference?  
Talk to ya soon,  
Alex_

*-*-*

Diagon Alley was unusually quiet. Hogwarts students had not yet received their class lists, and it was during the day in the middle of the week, which meant that most people were at work. It was actually about 4:45; Hermione had wanted to arrive just before closing time. She walked down the sidewalks, looking in at the potions and broomsticks and herbs in the windows of the shops. Finally she came to a window toward the end of the alley, and grinned. There was a logo on the door that said 'W7', and lettering on the window that read, "Weasleys' Wonderful, Witty, Wicked & Wacky Wizarding Wonders.' She opened the door and was greeted by a noise like a sick duck voicing an opinion, instead of the traditional ringing bell. The redheaded man behind the counter looked up and grinned. 

"Hermione," he said, coming out to greet her. 

"Hullo, Fred," she answered, gazing up at his bright blue eyes. The twin grinned even more at the instant recognition. The twins were more used to stating which of them was which. Hermione, however, could always tell who was who. 

"Exploding butterscotch?" He offered, holding out a yellow-wrapped sweet, and winking at her.

"Em… no, thanks," Hermione answered. "Actually, I've come to ask you. . . and George, of course. . . a favor." At the mention of his brother, Fred's eyes darkened almost imperceptibly, but he curiously nodded for her to continue. "I've been invited back to the states to visit," Hermione explained, "by my roommate Alexandria. She has a huge apartment and has room for all of us to stay. . ."

"Of course we'll go!" shouted a voice from behind the counter. From the back room bounded George, arms full of bags and packaging. "Wouldn't miss it! Of course we can't leave the store unattended. . . maybe you should stay here, Fred." Hermione almost thought that she saw Fred clenching his teeth together. 

"George, we've hired that 6th year Hogwarts student, Charlie, remember? He can run the store on his own. We can both go."

"Charlie Lupin?" Hermione jumped in. George nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, he's an excellent choice, George," Hermione stated. "Plays jokes on his classmates almost as much as you two did, but he's very responsible." She smiled at the twins.

"Oh. . ." George said, faltering. "Well of course, we saw that he is. . . of course he can run the store. Alright Fred, we'll both go." Smiling again, Fred turned to Hermione. 

"When do we leave, Miss Granger?" Hermione smiled at the nickname.

"Friday, if that's okay with you two," she answered.

"Perfect," Fred said.


	5. Mind Games

Chapter 5- Mind Games

Hermione stood on the deck of the ferry. The wind was rushing past, and she hugged herself to guard against the chill. She glanced from the horizon to the place on the other side of the ship, where Fred had a group of small children gathered around him. He was doing simple muggle magic tricks to entertain them, throwing in a little real magic when no one else was looking. The children were entranced and couldn't stop looking at him. Hermione was equally entranced, watching the effect he had on the children. A hand suddenly captured her from behind, and she jumped. 

"George, you scared me." She grinned at him. He took off a jacket he had been wearing and draped it around her shoulders.

"No getting sick, how are we supposed to party if you're in bed all day?" he teased. She smiled gratefully at him. She returned her gaze to his brother. 

"Fred is certainly having a good time already," she said. George's eyes lost some of their sparkle.

"Yes, well he's always been good with the little kids. He's still one himself." Eying Hermione, George decided to take a chance. "You don't fancy my dear brother, now do you, Miss Granger?" he winked, hoping in his heart that she would answer negatively. 

"No, no," she answered, making him grin, "of course not, that would be strange, wouldn't it? You two are like brothers to me." George silently cursed his luck, and impatience. He stared out at the horizon, wondering how he would be able to accept Hermione as just a little sister. Hermione clutched the jacket to her, lost in her own thoughts.

An hour later, Hermione and George had found a pack of playing cards and were engaged in a cutthroat game of blackjack. Fred had shaken his crowd of admirers, and now joined his brother and Hermione. 

"Who's winning?" He asked, frowning a bit at the jacket around Hermione's shoulders.

"Hermione," George admitted sheepishly. "She's right sneaky when she wants to be, you know." 

"Speaking of sneaky," Fred said, raising one eyebrow, "Why is it that you asked _us_ to come with you, Hermione?" 

"What?" Stunned, Hermione dropped the deck of cards she had been holding. Laughing at her discomfort, the twins helped her to retrieve the cards. But this topic definitely would not rest.

"Yes, Hermione," George added, grinning at his twin, "why DID you ask for our company? Why not our little brother or Harry?" Hermione panicked. She hadn't thought about the twins asking why she'd asked them along. 

"They're both busy with work, of course," Hermione stated, then regretted it as soon as the words were past her lips.

"OH," Fred said, in mock hurt, "so OUR jobs don't count as much, all WE do is run a store." George brought his hands to his heart, feigning a heart attack. Hermione knew that she had to think, and think fast. 

"The truth is," she said, "that Alexandria has just broken up with her long term boyfriend Jonah, and she's heartbroken. I thought that you two could cheer her up. After all, if anyone knows how to make someone smile, it's you two." She smiled, hoping that the two wouldn't see through her ruse.

Fred and George smiled at each other. They saw right through her, all right. But they'd be damned if they'd let her know it. 

*-*-*

Alex was waiting for them when they got off the ferry. 

"So THESE are the Weasley twins. Nice to meet you both, at last. Hermione says SO MUCH about you both." The twins gave each other a glance, and then looked at Hermione, whose face was turning pink. Alex grinned at her friend and then winked. 

All four of them made their way to the bagel stand, talking in a group until they were sure that no one was looking, and then slipping inside the secret customs office. Alex waited while they were checked in, and then they made their way toward Alex's apartment, in Northern Virginia. Alex drove a beat up little Volkswagen Rabbit. She sped through the streets, dodging traffic, as the twins sat in the back, and Hermione clung to the door handle for dear life. Finally they arrived at a complex of townhouses, and Alex led them to hers. 

"I'm sure you guys are tired from all that traveling," she said, "so tomorrow you'll get a tour of AU, and then tomorrow night," she raised an eyebrow at Hermione, "there's a party that we will all be attending, where Hermione's dear college friends will thoroughly embarrass her with college stories." Hermione grinned, and scoffed at her friend. 

"You're not telling them ANYTHING," she teased.

Some time later, they were all settled in rooms about the townhouse. Fred and George were sharing a room on the second floor, and Hermione was on the pull out bed in the living room. Before they all drifted off to sleep, Alex cornered Hermione.

"Good Choice," she said. Hermione grinned.

"I know. But Alex, I don't know if I can—"

"Hush," Alex said, "We'll see what we can do." And winking again, she ran off to her own room.

 *-*-*  
It seemed that the entire city of Washington D.C. was crammed into Alex's townhouse that night. Hermione had spent the day showing the twins all around American University. They had been somewhat interested, but both very distracted. Now it was time for Hermione to be a social being, and interact with her friends, who had all brought THEIR friends to Alex's home. The twins were having a wonderful time; they were finding people to talk to and laughing and joking around. The Americans were intrigued by their 'accents' and wouldn't stop making them say things. A few of the girls looked at them with longing grins, and ventured gestures that just _happened to involve leaning on one of them.  
Hermione kept one eye on the twins at all times. She was overjoyed that she could see her friends again, but was feeling like a jealous girlfriend watching over the Weasleys. She would occasionally call one or both of the twins over to meet someone, tearing them away from the crowd of females they had accumulated. The twins tried hard not to show that they loved all the attention, especially that radiating from a certain female friend of theirs.  
Alexandra was more than mildly amused at her friend's behavior. She made a promise to herself to have a word with the twin Hermione had a crush on, and start the ball rolling. It was plain to see that both twins had a thing for the girl; it was just a matter of figuring out what to do with the other one. Alex grinned. She had a pretty good idea.  
The night dwindled; a large group decided that they'd like to watch movies in another room; about half the people who had come originally were left. Some small groups were still having animated conversations, but most people gravitated toward the television as subjects to talk about started to be in short supply. Hermione headed toward the group watching tv, motioning for the twins to follow her. Then, entering the front hall, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Hey, Alex, sorry I'm late for the party, but you never told me where you live—" he stopped short, seeing Hermione standing there, in shock, not moving.  
"Hermione," he breathed. Hermione blinked, trying to remember how to talk again.   
"Matt."_


	6. Confrontations

Chapter 6- Confrontations

The room seemed to get deathly still. Hermione could not move, or even think. She felt numb. Then, as if she had subconsciously called them, two pillars of strength rose up on either side of her, backing her up and giving her strength. Each twin put a hand on her shoulders, giving the silent message that they were there for her, no matter what.   
Alex chose that moment to enter the hallway, stopping in her tracks at the sight before her. Hermione was standing facing Matt, her ex, with the two Weasley twins close behind her. It looked like a face off for a war.   
"So, who wants popcorn?" Alex called, bringing a huge bowl full and walking directly between the opposing sides. Not breaking eye contact, the twins eyed the man warily. Alex, however, grabbed the twin nearest to her, George, and maneuvered him into the room with the movie playing.   
"Come on, you guys," she called to Hermione and Fred. Reluctantly, the two followed, as Matt turned his back and headed to the opposite end of the house.  
"I'm sorry," Alex whispered to Hermione, as soon as he was out of hearing range. "I had no idea that he would show up like that. Ballsy, really." Hermione smiled softly and shook her head.  
"It's okay, Alex, really. I've moved on." Although the look in her eyes told her friend that she still harbored a king's share of hurt. Hermione tried to concentrate on the movie that was showing, an old black and white picture with Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire. Fred had been pacing, then leaning against the doorframe as if to guard against an attack from the outside. George reclined on a couch, stretching out his long legs, and peeking at Hermione every so often. An hour later, Matt called to Alex that he was taking off, and Alex gave a noncommittal wave in the direction of the door. George had fallen asleep, and was occasionally a source of entertainment with his snoring. Eventually all of the guest were gone, with the exception of the original four. Fred had taken a seat near Hermione, watching her whenever she wasn't paying attention. Alex ran to the kitchen, with the intention of getting more popcorn. Fred examined his friend, wondering how long he could keep contact from her, wondering what she really thought about him. And, of course, if it was his brother that she really cared about.  
Hermione watched the movie, not really paying attention to what was going on. She was solely aware of the fact that she was sitting next to Fred. Part of her stomach had butterflies in it. Then, very slowly, he put his arm around her shoulders. It was a tentative move, that he had obviously considered for a while beforehand. Suddenly she was afraid to breathe, afraid to break the spell that was being woven around them. Gradually, Fred began stroking her shoulder, ever so gently. The gentle contact on her skin was soothing and calmed her nerves. Shifting her position, Hermione leaned against Fred, resting her head between his head and shoulders. He leaned his head in a bit, to barely rest upon hers. She was completely at peace. Could they stay like this forever? Hermione noticed Alex returning to the room from the kitchen. Alex smirked, raising an eyebrow suggestively at Hermione. Grinning softly, Hermione closed her eyes briefly, communicating the idea that she didn't care what position they were in, as long as they were together. Alex smiled, and sat in front of the couch where George's sleeping form lie. Hermione felt sleepy, despite the fact that every nerve ending was tuned to Fred's closeness. Her worries about seeing Matt, keeping her job, all of it seemed to dissolve. She lived in the moment. The moment was only broken a few long minutes later, by the sound of George getting up from the couch.  
"I'm going to bed," he snapped in their direction. Hermione could have been mistaken, but he seemed genuinely angry. But as Fred held her closer to him, she couldn't make herself concentrate on anything else than the feeling of being in his arms.  
*-*-*  
"You KNEW that I was in love with her," George snapped. Fred hadn't seen his brother this angry at him in a long time. After cuddling with Hermione for as long as possible the night before, she had finally followed Alex up to bed, leaving Fred to follow his brother. Luckily, George had been asleep when he'd gotten there. But the next morning, after waking late and joining Hermione and Alex for lunch, George insisted that they go for a walk, to 'look around campus a bit.' Five minutes later, Fred had an earful.

"How could you DO this? To your own BROTHER! There are hundreds of other girls just dying to date you. Couldn't you pick one of them?" Fred cringed. As much as he hated seeing his twin hurt or angry at him, he also couldn't help his feelings for Hermione. 

"George," Fred finally interrupted, "I'm sorry. I just. . . I couldn't help it. YOU know how amazing she is. If you really want me to, I'll give up and she's all yours. I know how you feel about her. It'll be hard, but I understand." Fred averted his eyes from his brother, not completely sure about how sincerely he meant the words he had just uttered. George was silent for a long time.

"You would do that for me? Even though you have feelings for her?" Now Fred turned, and looked his brother in the eye.

"Of course. I can't have my own twin being miserable, can I?" George smirked. As dejected as he was, Fred tried to plaster a smile to his face. "Besides," he continued, "With good looks like yours, she'll have no choice but to fall head over heels for you." His twin grinned now, almost floating away in his excitement. Fred wondered idly if he would ever get over the loss of the woman he loved.


	7. Love and War

Chapter 7- Love and War

"So, you and Fred, huh?" Alex poked Hermione in the ribs, as soon as the twins were out of earshot. Hermione grinned. 

"Not how I imagined things would turn out, but I'm glad they're going this way." Alex smiled at her friend.

"So I can have George, right?" Alex winked. Hermione laughed.

"You're welcome to try. They can be right stubborn when they want to be, though, I warn you." The girls laughed. 

Half an hour later, the women rejoined the men, and the four of them set off to explore the sights of Washington, D.C.  Alex, being the socially forward person that she was, linked arms with a disgruntled George, who kept eyeing Hermione as Alex was chattering away about taking the metro. Fred was acting detached, keeping his hands in his pockets and avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

"Tired," he explained, when Hermione gave him a worried look. She nodded, but wondered what was really going on. After waiting for quite a while for one of the AU summer busses, the four rode out to a metro stop. Alex made sure that Fred and Hermione sat next to each other on the metro, and sat herself next to George. The twins were not making things easy, however; George squirmed uncomfortably, not looking at anyone but Hermione, and Fred looked out the window, ignoring everyone else. 

"Well, someone. . .s. . . got up on the wrong side of the bed," Alex mumbled to Hermione. Finally, the metro stopped, and the brutal ride was brought to an end. The four exited the metro extremely quickly. They started walking toward the strip of monuments.

Alex began to take over as tour guide. She talked about the US presidents, led them through the Jefferson memorial, explained about the cherry blossom festival that took place every spring. Hermione's eyes grew wide. She had seen Washington, DC, but hadn't had much of a chance to explore it, and certainly not with a tour guide such as Alex. Despite their foul moods, the twins began to have a good time, listening to Alex explain about the history of each landmark. They even began to smile a bit, and joke with the girls. 

"Who's hungry?" Alex asked, a couple hours later. Everyone murmured agreement at the idea of food. "Well, George and I will go find some nice street vendor, and you guys can go over there to the park and find us a good eatin' spot," Alex demanded. Hermione smiled up at Fred, but was greeted by an empty look and a shrug. Her smile wavered, and she looked pleadingly at her friend. But Alex had already led George away toward a street vendor on the other side of the street.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked Fred, as they ambled toward the park. She glanced up at him, trying to make eye contact. 

"Listen, Hermione," Fred answered, "about last night. I. . . I shouldn't have. . . I mean that I. . . I have a girlfriend already." He still refused to look her in the eye. Hermione looked at the ground dejectedly.

"Oh. . . I didn't realize. . . then, what. . ." 

"I don't know," Fred snapped, a little harsher than he had meant to. He regretted his actions as soon as they happened, but he couldn't find an easy way to deal with the emotions welling up inside of him. 

Hermione's mouth was drawn into a thin line, as she pondered this new development. There was something that he wasn't telling her, but she didn't know what. 

Alex and George returned, laden with hot dogs. They were both laughing, and chatting away. Depressing as the situation was, Hermione was glad that she had Alex there for moral support.

After lunch, the foursome traveled to a giant mall. The guys groaned, even though they were highly interested in a store that carried games, and only games. Agreeing to meet up in an hour, the girls split from the guys. Shortly after, Hermione had filled Alex in on the details of Fred's confession. Alex's mouth dropped open.

"What a scum bag! He had a girlfriend?" Alex fumed. Hermione, however, wasn't so sure.

"He's never mentioned a girlfriend before, though," she argued. "And I'm sure that Ron or Ginny would have told me if he did. . . It's so strange, I know he's hiding something." Alex had her suspicions, but didn't voice them. "I wish," Hermione continued, "that there was a way to know what he's thinking." Alex nodded. 

"I wish I knew what George was thinking, too," she added. "I've been trying to flirt with him all day, but I don't know if I'm getting anywhere!" Hermione laughed. Then Alex got a glint in her eye, that could only mean something mischievous. Hermione looked at her inquisitively. "Well," Alex said, "are we witches or are we witches?" Grinning, she grabbed Hermione's hand, and they ran to find the twins.

*-*-*

"We HAVE to take you to Marsh Road. It's the best wizarding spot in all of DC." Alex was excitedly telling the twins about all the wonderful things that could be found on Marsh Road, and the twins were getting quite excited about it. Hermione did her best to agree and enhance her friend's story. The four boarded the metro, rode to the stop that Alex pointed out, then disembarked and headed toward an archway that seemed to lead into a park. The streets surrounding the park were occupied by small specialty stores. 

Alex called her three friends aside, and led them toward a small gift shop on a side street. They entered the shop, and Alex called to the girl sitting behind the counter. 

"Hey, Maria, what's up?"

"Alex!" The girl got up excitedly to greet her friend.

"Anyone shopping?" Alex asked. 

"Not right now," the girl sighed. "Completely dead. No one's been in for hours."

"Oh good," Alex grinned. Hermione had just enough time to see Alex draw a long wand from her pocket before a flash of light bounced around the room, causing her to shield her eyes. When she opened them again, the twins were frozen in place. Alex grinned at her. "It's about time we get some answers from these two," she said. Maria, Alex's friend, was laughing.

 "NOW what are you getting me into?" she laughed. Alex just kept grinning. 

"Still have that telepathy book I gave you?" Alex asked. Maria nodded, and headed into the back of the store. Moments later, she emerged with a small blue book in hand. The title on the cover read, 'Merging with the Mind.' Hermione's eyes grew large. 

"You're going to read their minds." Alex laughed. 

"Why not?" She was thumbing through the book now, looking for something. Finally, her search was successful. She got out her wand, and waved it at the twins. 

_Your behavior has been odd and strange  
Signature of one deranged_

_The reason for this manner seems_

_To be found within your heart's dreams_

_Share with us your thoughts most deep_

_The one who makes you lose most sleep._

To Hermione, it didn't seem to be a very GOOD spell. But sparks shot from the end of Alex's wand, and then a moment later, the twins said at the same time, 

"I love Hermione." Alex's jaw dropped. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. Maria started laughing again. 

"Well," Alex stated, "that explains that."


End file.
